Possessive Love (Kaihun)
by asamishiki
Summary: Kim Sehun adalah remaja kelas 2 SMA yang bandel.Dia selalu melakukan kenakalan untuk menarik perhatian appanya(appa tirinya),yaitu Kim Jongin karena tidak pernah mempedulikannya dan hanya sibuk mengurusi pekerjaaannya. Tapi...apakah benar appa Sehun tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali? Mungkinkah anggapan Sehun salah selama ini?(.EXO yaoi fanfic.Main pair Kaihun)


POSSESSIVE LOVE

Author :Xui-Fian or Asami Shiki

Main Character:

Sehun(16 tahun) disini marganya menjadi Kim

Jongin(30 tahun)

Other character:Tao,Luhan,Chanyeol,Chen,Yoona.

Genre :Romance&hurt(?)

Rate :M

**STORY**

**Kim Sehun adalah remaja kelas 2 SMA yang selalu melakukan kenakalan untuk menarik perhatian appanya(appa tirinya),yaitu Kim Jongin karena tidak pernah mempedulikannya dan hanya sibuk mengurusi pekerjaaannya.**

**Tapi...apakah benar appa Sehun tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali?**

**Mungkinkah anggapan Sehun salah selama ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Sehun."**

_(memeluk eommanya)"Eomma."_

**(mencubit kedua pipi Sehun)"Anak eomma memang manis."**

"_Aduh,eomma sakit."_

"**Ahaha mian."**

_(memandang seseorang disamping eommanya)"Eomma,siapa ahjussi itu?"_

**(Memandang orang disampingnya sambil tersenyum)"Dia adalah appa barumu Sehun."**

"_Tampan."Batin Sehun dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRING~KRING~KRING *Bunyi alarm jam*

Seorang pemuda manis pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Mimpi itu lagi..."

Katanya itu ia bangun dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

Setelah selesai mandi ia lalu mengenakan seragamnya.

*Tok,tok,tok*

Yoona:"Tuan muda,sarapan sudah siap."

"Ck,iya-iya."

Dengan cepat ia membenahi seragamnya dan menuju ke ruang makan keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*tap,tap,tap*

Eomma Sehun:"Ah Sehun ayo sarapan dulu."

Sehun:"Malas,aku mau berangkat dulu eomma."

Eomma Sehun:"Sehun!"

**(sambil makan dengan tenang)"Biarkan saja anak itu,terserah apa yang mau dilakukannya."**

Eomma Sehun:"Jongin jangan begitu..."

Nyut

Sesaat hati Sehun rasanya sakit

Sehun:"Huh,lagi pula siapa juga yang mau makan bersamamu,ahjussi."

Eomma Sehun:"Sehun!Jaga ucapanmu!Ia appa-mu Sehun!"

Tanpa menggurbris perkataan eommanya Sehun langsung pergi menggunakan motornya.

.

*Brummmm*

Dengan motornya Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

flashback

"_Appa hari ini ulang tahun Sehun."_

"_**Lalu?"**_

"_Ng begini..."_

"_**Jika kau ingin minta sesuatu katakan saja nanti akan apa kirimkan."**_

"_Aku tidak ingin hadiah apapun...aku...aku hanya ingin appa bisa datang merayakan ulang tahunku itu saja."_

_**(menghela nafas)"Kau tahu appa sibuk-kan?Jangan appa mau pergi bekerja dulu."**_

Flashback off

.

Sehun:Ck!

Kesal Sehun saat ia teringat kembali kenangan masa kecilnya.

*Brummmmmmmm*Dengan kecepatan maksimum ia mengendarai motornya dan sampailah ia ke sekolahnya.

.

**.**

In school...

Luhan:"Ow,ow,ow,ada yang sedang ngambek nih."

Tao:"Pagi-pagi dah ngambek."

Sehun:(melembar tasnya kewajah Tao)"Berisik."

Luhan:"Aku tebak pasti masalah appa-mu lagi."

Sehun:"Aku tidak punya appa."

Tao:"Aish...kau ini kenapa membenci appa tirimu sih?Apa dia pernah menyakitimu?"

Sehun:(berpikir)"Tidak."

Luhan:"Lantas?"

Sehun:(merenung)"Dia tidak pernah mempedulikanku."

Tao dan Luhan saling berpandangan.

Sehun:"Ada apa?"

Tao:(manggut-manggut)"Father complex ya,hmm."

Sehun:(kesal)"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?"

Luhan:"Ahaha tidak,lupakan.":D

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja dengan tinggi menyamai tiang listrik*plak* datang dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Para yeogja:"Kyaaa!Kenapa ada anak universitas kemari?".

Chanyeol:(melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar)"Sehun,Tao.":D

Para yeogja:"Kyaaa,tampannya!.

Sehun:"Chanyeol-hyung,ada perlu apa?"

Luhan:(melirik Chanyeol)" bagaimana kalian bisa kenal dengannya?"

Tao:"Ceritanya kami bermusuhan dan sering jadinya malah akrab begini deh."

Luhan:"Hmm...begitu."

.

Kembali ke Chanyeol dan Sehun...

Chanyeol:"Hari ini kau ada waktu?"

Sehun:(mengangguk lucu)"Iya."

Chanyeol:" Setelah pulang sekolah nanti ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Sehun:"Mwo?"

Tao dan Luhan pun saling berpandangan kembali.

"Sehun,benar-benar tidak peka."Bisik mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah,sesuai janji Sehun menemui Chanyeol di taman sekolahnya.

Sehun:"Maaf menunggu hyung."

Chanyeol:"Tidak apa-apa."

Sedetik kemudian suasana menjadi sunyi.

Sehun merinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

Sehun:"Err,jadi apa yang ingin hyung katakan padaku?"

Chanyeol:"Aku menyukaimu Sehun,saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Sehun:"Apa?Tapi-kan saat itu kita saling kau malah menyukai...Hummph."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun dan melumatnya pelan.

Chanyeol:"Cinta bisa datang kapan saja kan."

Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Sehun seduktif.

*BLUSH*

Sehun hanya bisa merona atas tindakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Sehun:(menunduk malu)"A...aku."

Chanyeol:"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Sehun."

Sehun:(mendongak menatap Chanyeol)"Hyung."

Chanyeol:(tersenyum)"Aku akan menunggumu."

.

Sepulang sekolah Sehun mengendarai motornya dengan sedikit pelan(?).Tidak seperti tadi.

Ia memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol

Sehun:"Bagaimana ini?Apa yang harus aku lakukan?Aku bingung!"

*cling*

Angel Sehun muncul:"Jawab saja sesuai perasaanmu padanya seperti apa Sehun."

*cling*

Devil Sehun muncul:"Tidak,Terima saja!Perasaannya bisa kau manfaatkan untuk mentraktirmu bubble tea tiap hari Sehun! Khekhekhekhe."

Sehun:"Aigo,aku berhalusinasi!Suara-suara siapa ini?"

.

Xiumin:"Tuan muda?"

.

Sehun:"Sekarang aku mulai berhalusinasi mendengar suara apa hubungannya coba?!"

.

Xiumin:"Tu...tuan muda!Kyaa!Kyaa!Kyaa!"

.

Sehun:(tersadar)A... ...Hwaaaa!Xiumin,awas!"

Sehun terkejut ia sudah sampai di rumahnya beserta Xiumin yang berada di hadapannya.

Xiumin:"Hyaaaaaaa!"

Sehun:"Waaaaaaa!"

Ckitttt*dengan tenaga penuh Sehun mengerem motornya.*

Xiumin:(lemas)"Haduh...jantung saya...Hampir saja saya tertabrak.~

Sehun:"Mian Xiumin."

Xiumin:"Tuan lain kali jangan melamun dong kalau berkendara nanti bisa blablablablablabla dan blablabla."-^-

Sehun:"Iya,iya kau cerewet sekali."-_-

Xiumin:"Mwo?Tapi ini demi kebaikan tadi kalau saya tak berteriak pasti saya sudah gepeng anda lindas dan lebih parah lagi bisa-bisa tanpa sadar anda mengendarai sampai dalam rumah. =_=

Sehun:"Lebe lu ah -_ masuk ke rumah ."

Sehun menaruh motornya di bagasi dan memasuki kediaman rumahnya.

.

**.**

Yoona:"Selamat datang tuan muda."

Sehun:"Ya."

Yoona:"Begini saya tadi diperintah tuan besar jika nanti anda datang...anda disuruh langsung menemui tuan besar di ruang kerjanya."

Sehun:"Aku sibuk,katakan saja aku tidak bisa menemuinya."

Yoona:"Tuan muda."

Dengan cepat Sehun masuk ke kamarnya,ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

*Ceklek*

Sehun:(kaget appanya masuk ke kamar)

Jongin:"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk datang ke ruang kerjaku."

Sehun:"Aku sedang saja,apa yang ingin appa bicarakan."

Jongin lalu membanting amplop yang ia bawa ke meja belajar Sehun hingga isinya tumpah

Jongin:(dengan nada tenang)"Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Sehun segera bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil isi amplop tersebut yang berupa foto-foto.

Sehun:(terkejut)"I...ini,bagaimana bisa..."

Ternyata itu adalah foto saat Chanyeol menciumnya tadi siang di taman sekolah.

Jongin:"Siapa Chanyeol itu?"

Sehun:"Appa kenal dengan Chanyeol sunbae?"

Jongin:"Jawab pertanyaanku Kim Sehun!"

Sehun:"Untuk apa aku menjawabnya!Ini semua bukan urusan app...Haummph."

Jongin langsung meraup bibir Sehun dengan ganas.

Sehun:(mencoba melepaskan ciuman)"Apa yang appa laku...akhss."

Jongin meremas pantat Sehun dan langsung menyambar lehernya.

Sehun:"Ahkmm...appa."

Entah apa yang terjadi,sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan appanya membuat tubuh Sehun melemas.

*Bruk*

Jongin lalu mendorong Sehun ke kasur.

Sehun mulai takut saat appanya menindihnya dan mengikat kedua tangannya menggunakan dasi sekolahnya.

Sehun:"Appa..."

*BRET*Jongin merobek baju seragam Sehun dan melepas celananya.

Sehun:"Andwe!Hiks."

Sehun mulai menjerit ketika Jongin membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan mengikatnya di kedua tiang sisi terpampang hole sehun yang merah merekah.

Jongin:(memijat dan menjilati hole Sehun)

Sehun:"Ahh...ah."~

Sehun hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan appanya karena jika ia memberontak ikatan tali pada kedua kakinya akan semakin kencang,itu menyakitkan.

Setelah menjilati hole Sehun Jongin lalu membuat tanda kissmark keunguan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun:"Ehmmm...ha~ah."

Saat Jongin menghisap nipple Sehun kedua jarinya masuk ke dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun:"Akh!"

Jongin lalu meng-in-out kan jarinya ke hole Sehun dengan dengan itu Sehun lalu klimaks.

Crot

Crot

Sehun lalu mengambil nafas sungguh lelah.

Saat Sehun pikir ini semua berakhir,ia merasakan sebuah benda cukup besar mencoba memasuki holenya.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya setelah mengetahui appanya sekarang mencoba memasukkan juniornya yang berukuran besar kedalam holenya.

Sehun:"Appa...jangan janji tidak akan nakal lagi hiks."

Jongin:(memandang Sehun)"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mendekati pemuda bernama Chanyeol lagi."

Sehun:"Ta...tapi..."

Jongin:(mulai kesal)"Tidak bisa ya?"

*JLEB*

Dengan satu hentakan junior Jongin berhasil masuk kedalam hole Sehun.

Sehun memekik keras.

Sehun:"Akh...appa ,hiks...hiks."

Jongin:(mengelus pipi Sehun)"Ssh...rileks."

Dengan perlahan Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Sehun:"Appa, ,appo."

Sehun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa,tubuhnyaserasa terbelah menjadi dua.

Sehun:"Ahmm..."

Sehun mulai merasa nikmat ketika junior appanya,Jongin menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Jongin yang meyadari hal tersebut langsung menumbuk titik terdalam Sehun dengan cepat.

Sehun:"Ah,ah,ah .Ap...appa!Ha~ah."

Jongin:"Engh...Hunnie."

CROT

CROT

Mereka berdua-pun klimaks bersamaan.

*bruk*

Seketika Sehun pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga.

Sedangkan Jongin setelahnya membenahi pakaian dan penampilannya lalu meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

*Ceklek*

Saat Jongin keluar Yoona berdiri ketakutan di depan kamar Sehun.

Jongin:(berwajah datar)"Tolong kau urus Sehun."

Yoona:(menunduk)"Ba...baik tuan besar."

Setelah Jongin pergi Yoona langsung masuh ke kamar Sehun.

Yoona:"Aigo!Tuan muda!"

Yoona tidak kuasa menahan air matanya melihat keadaan Sehun yang begitu naas.

Dengan terisak Yoona mulai melepaskan semua ikatan yang ada di tubuh lupa ia membersihkan tubuh Sehun setelah itu memakaikannya piyama.

Yoona:"Hiks, bisa terjadi hal seperti ini?"

Yoona lalu pergi mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun jika nanti ia sadar.

.

.

Sehun:(terbangun)"Ng..."

*Ckit*

Sehun:"Ah... ."

Sehun merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama di bagian bawah.

Sehun:(berjalan menuju kaca kamarnya)

*sret*

Sehun mulai melepaskan piyamanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat banyak tanda kissmark berwarna merah keunguan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sehun:"Jadi,bukan mimpi ya."

*tes*air mata Sehun tumpah.

Sehun:"Sebegitu bencikah apa pada Sehun?hiks."

Sehun lalu berganti juga menyiapkan tas ransel berisi beberapa pakaiannya.

*ceklek,ceklek*

Sehun:"Sial pintunya terkunci dari luar."

Tak kehilangan akalnya Sehun keluar dari jendela kamarnya.

*srak*

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengendap-endap melewati semak-semak.

Sehun:(mengintip dari balik semak)"Sudah kuduga para pengawal berjaga di sekitar aku pergi dengan jalan kaki."

.

.

Kembali ke Yoona...

Yoona:(membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur)"Tuan anda sudah sadar."

*Prang*Refleks Yoona menjatuhkan nampannya saat melihat isi kamar Sehun yang kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

.

,drap

Sehun:"Haah,skhirnya sampai juga.

Sekarang Sehun sedang berada di depan kediaman Chen sunbae sekaligus sahabat dekatnya ketika berkeluh kesah.

*ting,tong*

Sehun:"Kenapa lama sekali?"

*Brum*Terdengar suara mobil berlalu lalang.

Saat mengintip sebentar Sehun tahu itu adalah mobil para pengawal mereka sudah sadar Sehun kabur sehingga mencoba mencarinya.

Sehun:" hyung cepat buka!"

*dok,dok,dok.*

"Hiks,aku tidak ingin belum siap bertemu dengan appa lagi."Batin Sehun sambil menangis

.

*Dok,Dok,Dok*

.

Sehun:"Hyung,hiks buka!"

.

*DOK,DOK,DOK,DOK*

*Ceklek*

Chen:(membuka pintu)"Siapa sih?"

*grep*

Sehun:(memeluk Chen)" ,hiks."

Chen:(kaget)"Aigo kenapa tiba-tiba main peluk sih?"O.O

Sehun:(memandang Chen)" ...aku..."

DEG

Chen:(melepas pelukan Sehun)"Sehun,aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng tidak lebih." ._.

Sehun:He? Q.Q

Chen:"A...aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu...mian."

*PLETAK*

Chen:(menunduk dan mengusap-usap kepalanya)"Adow!Sakit!Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" ."

Sehun:(menghentak-hentakkan kakinya)"Dasar hyung pabbo!pabbo!Hweeeeeeeee!"

Chen:"Yak...kenapa tangisanmu semakin kencang?Apa karena aku menolak perasaanmu?" =.=

Sehun:"Hweee,hwee!Hyung terlalu percaya diri...terlalu narsis hweee!"ToT

"Ni anak beneran preman bukan sih?Cengeng banget."Batin Chen. -,-

Chen:"Ok, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu dirimu." ._.

.

Chen lalu mengajak Sehun duduk di ruang tamunya...

Chen:"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sehun."

Sehun:(berwajah lesu)"Hyung bolehkah aku menginap disini lagi?"

Chen:"Mwo?!Kau kabur dari rumah lagi ya?!" =o=""

Sehun:(gemetar)"Sa...saat ini aku tidak berani berada di rumah."

Chen:"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan appamu?"

Sehun terdiam

Chen:(menghela nafas)"Ternyata tahu hubungan kau dengan keluargamu tidak baik Sehun,tapi bukan begini caranya."

Sehun:"Hyung tidak mengerti."

Chen:"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku."

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

Sehun:"Hyung,bagaimana jika ada orang yang memfoto kita secara diam-diam?"

Chen:"What?"O.o

Sehun:"Apakah itu termasuk sebuah kepedulian?"

Chen:(menyilangkan kedua tangannya)"No,no,no Sehun!Itu stalker namanya!"

Sehun:"Stalker?"

Chen:"Mungkin saja ia juga tidak mengambil foto tapi memantau keseharianmu Sehun!"

Sehun:"memantauku?"

Chen:"Hati-hati itu memiliki sifat possessive kepada target yang ia kuntit!Ia bisa bertindak di luar nalar untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan."O.O

Sehun:(wajahnya memerah)

Chen:(heran)"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Sehun?Kau sakit?"

Sehun:"Hyung pergi dulu."

Chen:"Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun:"Ada hal yang harus kupastikan."

*Brak*

Sehun lalu keluar dari rumah Chen dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah Sehun kembali di kediaman rumahnya...

.

"_Benarkah?"_

.

"_Benarkah itu?"_

Batin Sehun penuh tanya sambil menuju ruang kerja appa-nya.

"_Benarkah kalau appa..."_

Sekarang Sehun berada di depan ruang kerja appanya yang tidak pernah dimasuki siapapun.

*Ceklek*

.

Sehun:(memasuki ruang kerja appanya)"Banyak buku dan kertas yang pasti bekerja keras."

Sehun berinisiatif menata berkas dan tumpukan buku yang berserakan segaligus mencari sesuatu...

Sesuatu yang dapat meyakinkan dirinya tentang seperti appa sang appa.

*Srak*

Sehun:(mengambil beberapa berkas tebal)"Ini..."

Sehun mulai membacanya lembar demi lembar.

.

Waktu:15.00 KST

Tempat:Bubble Tea Shop

Sehun pergi bersama kedua temannya Tao dan Luhan membeli bubble tea dan mengobrol disana.

Seperti biasa ia memesan bubble tea rasa cokelat.

.

.

Waktu:09.00 KST

Tempat:Dongseongno

Sehun membolos dari sekolahnya bersama temannya lalu terlibat perkelahian dengan beberapa geng dari sebuah universitas yang dipimpin oleh Park Chanyeol.

.

Semua isi berkas tersebut adalah tentang keseharian Sehun.

Karena belum begitu yakin sehun lalu menelusuri rak-rak buku.

Sehun:(mengambil dan membuka salah satu buku)

Buku itu berisi foto-fotonya saat ia SD,pertama kali ia dikenalkan appa barunya jongin.

Sehun:(menganbil buku lain)

Buku lain yang Sehun ambil berisi foto-foto dirinya saat SMP sampai ia sekarang(SMA).

Sehun:"Tidak mungkin,Jadi selama ini appa..."

"**Itu benar."**

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Sehun:(menoleh)"Appa..."

Jongin:"Aku menyuruh para bawahanku untuk selalu memantau dirimu."

Sehun:"Untuk apa?Bukankah appa selalu apa peduli padaku?"

Jongin perlahan mendekati mendorong Sehun ke dinding dan mencium bibir Sehun lembut.

Sehun:"Appa...eumh."

Sehun mulai melenguh pelan ketika appanya mengulum bibirnya.

Kesempatan itu tak disiasiakan Jongin,ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun,anaknya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menikmati ciuman tangannya ia rangkulkan ke leher appanya.

Sehun:"Eum...euhphh."~

Sehun mulai kehabisan nafas dan memukul pelan punggung appanya.

Dengan agak(?) tak rela Jongin lalu melepas ciumannya.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Sehun untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya."Hosh,hosh."

Jongin:(menyentuk dagu Sehun)"Karena inilah appa menghindarimu..."

Sehun hanya terpaku mendengar penuturan appanya

Jongin:"Apa takut lepas kendali Hunnie."

Sehun menunduk malu,ia menerti maksud dari perkataan appanya.

Jongin:(berbalik pergi)"Appa janji tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi semua ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Mengetahui appanya akan pergi Sehun berlari dan memeluk apppanya dari belakang

Jongin terkejut,ia lalu menoleh memandang Sehun

Sehun:(menangis sesenggukan)"Tidak,tidak...jangan pergi."

Jongin:"Hunnie."

Sehun:"Aku ingin selalu bersama ."

Mendengar itu Jongin memeluk Sehun erat...sangat erat.

Jongin:"Apa kau yakin Hunie?"

Sehun:"Ya...hiks...asalkan appa selalu disampingku aku...hiks,hiks."

Jongin:"Sssh...aku menangis ."

Jongin menjilat kedua pipi Sehun yang berlinang air mata.

Sehun:"Saranghae...saranghae ...Saranghae."

Jongin:(mengecup kepala Sehun)"Nado saranghae Hunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya...

Di taman sekolah,Sehun memberi jawaban dari pernyataan cinta Chanyeol...

Sehun:"Maaf,hyung aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Chanyeol:(mengusap kepala Sehun)"Tak usah lesu begitu."

Sehun:"Hyung."

Chanyeol:"Sekarang kau lebih kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai?"

Sehun:(merona merah)

Chanyeol:"Haha,kau mudah ditebak."

Sehun:(mengegmbungkan pipinya lucu)"Hyung!"

Chanyeol:"Ng...tapi..."

Sehun:"Hm?"

CUP

Chanyeol mencium pipi Sehun kilat.

Chanyeol:(tersenyum riang)"Jika ada masih terbuka untukmu,hehehe."

Setelah itu Chanyeol kabur.

Sehun:"Aish,Hyung!Awas kau!"

Sehun lalu mengejar Chanyeol.

Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

.

.

.

.

Jadi... kisah cinta ini berkhir?

.

Ya...berakhir bagi yang tidak mengetahui rahasia ini...

.

Rahasia kisah cinta lain yang terlarang...

.

.

.

In Sehun Home at Night...

*Tok,tok,tok*

Sehun tahu siapa di tengah malam ini yang mengetuk pintunya.

Sehun:(membukakan pintu)"Appa."

Jongin:(mendekap pinggang Sehun possessive)"Bolehkah...?"

Sehun:(pipinya merona)"Tapi,eomma..."

Jongin:(meraup leher Sehun)"Eommamu pergi ke kuar kota selama 3 hari."

Sehun:"Ah...appa."

Merekapun masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

.

Dan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu rahasia ini...

Tidak ada yang tahu...bahwa mereka sedang menjalin suatu hubungan yang terlarang...

Ya...tidak ada yang tahu kecuali...

"Aku."Tunjuk Yoona pada dirinya sendiri.

Haha...Yoona 

Tapi dia juga menjaga rahasia ini.

Yoona:(tersenyum)"Asalkan tuan muda apa."

Lalu terdengarlah desahan-desahan.

Sehun:"Akh... ."~

Yoona:(membelalakkan matanya)"Omo!"O/O

*Ser*Darah mengalir dari hidung Yoona.

Yoona:(cengengesan)"Dan saya juga dah pokoknya.(he?)"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Aigo ff apa yang daku buat ini?!/Kyaaaa,malunya!#sembunyi dalam kaos Sehun#*dirajam Kai*#Ok,kalo gitu sembunyi di karungnya(?)Doraemon#*Kai:"Terserah lu dah."=_=.Mian jika ada kesalahan typo,alur terlalu cepat, juga jika ceritanya kurang hot,haha author masih pemula soal NC/ thanks untuk para reder yang mengingatkan typo,beserta storynya dan thanks juga telah mereview ff ini ne ^.^/


End file.
